The right thing for the right reasons
by Student30
Summary: Season's greetings! Chapter Seven now up. A Guy, a Gal, a Prom night coming...So Romy!
1. Default Chapter

Hi there!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't have the imagination the create characters so I don't own any of them

**Author's note**: Ok guys, this is the first time ever I write something so I do want reviews but just don't bang on me with a hammer all right….?

**Summary**: X-Men: Evolution. This takes place after the finale of the fourth season of the series. It's a ROMY story (love those two) There are references to other episodes such as Cajun Spice. It's an idea on how Gambit could have come to be an X-Men. BTW…I'm bad with accents...so imagine writing them!! Just picture them talking the way they do, I'll fill in the words. So sit back and enjoy…. I hope!!!

THE RIGHT THING….FOR THE RIGHT REASON

He was walking down the streets of Baton Rouge in Louisiana. He didn't want to stay in New Orleans after the ordeal with his father and the Rippers. When he walked away from that life, he did it for good. No looking back. But now, Magneto was not to be heard of, and he didn't really have anywhere to go. And after roaming around with nothing specific to do for the last three weeks, he was getting bored out of his mind.

He walked by a little jazz bar. He stopped and just stood there, listening to the music. He lit up a cigarette and smiled as he recognised the song. It was the same that had played in that bar, when Julian had attacked them. He couldn't help but smile. She was a fighter, and a good one at it!! He threw the cigarette away and decided to get in for a drink.

As he sat there, drinking a whisky, he remembered how she had reacted to that music. She had closed her eyes and moved her head slightly to the beat. She had a dreamy little smile playing on her lips, her gloved hands both wrapped around her glass. He hadn't seen a lot of smiles from her and that one just made him want more. That girl was…IS… drop dead gorgeous!

He had to admit that they had a funny start. First he tried to blow her up, and then, she knocked him out by kissing him.

But when she left the Blood Moon Bayou with the X-Men, he felt a little something. She hadn't resisted when he held her hand. And he was sure she knew what he meant when he gave her the Queen of Hearts…My Lucky Lady he thought with a smile.

He thought about what she had said before she left, "You just did the wrong thing for the right reasons."

" _Well_," he said to himself, " _maybe it's time Gambit start doing the right thing …I mean joining up with the good guys can only look good on a resume…. and Gambit not sure going after a femme qualifies as a wrong reason! __I mean, l'amour nous sauvera tous, n'est-ce pas_ ?" (Love will save us all, won't it??)

He laughed at himself.

" _Eh bien, mon ami, looks like you've made up your mind after all_."

Early the next morning, his army green duffle bag tied up on his bike, he left the south of his youth, and the place of so many bitter sweet memories and headed up north, hoping to make a new start, "to change his stars", has he once heard in a movie (Knight, with Heath Ledger). And maybe, just maybe, the brightest star of all could be a green-eyed beauty…

XxxxX

He had given a call to the Professor when he got in town. Gambit knew that the man was a telepath so he figured lying was not the wisest thing to do but to tell everything right away was down right stupid! He told the Professor about leaving the Acolytes, how he didn't have any real allegiance to Magneto. He told him about not really having a place to go. The Professor told him to come by, that they would talk and see what could be done.

The black women with silver white hair opened the door for him. It was the first time Gambit was taking a good look at her, up close.

"_Eh bien_, he thought, _if all the femme here are this pretty, Gambit may never want to leave_"

"Bonjour, he said with his most charming smile, handing out a hand, Strom, is it??"

" That is my code name, yes. But my name is Ororo Munroe, she answered taking his hand in a firm yet soft grip, and you must be Remy Lebeau?"

"Call me Gambit.," he answered with a quick bow, kissing the back of her hand and then letting of it, a little sparkle in his red on black eyes.

She shot him a look that said: Nice, but not working

" The Professor is waiting for you in his study. Did you park your bike in the garage?"

"Yes, the door was open so Gambit just leave it there with all his stuff on it. Figured it was safe"

" Well, unless Wolverine smells you on it and rips it to pieces, I guess it should be safe"

He shot her a quick look and saw the little spark in her blue eyes. He laughed and shot back

"Got a bottle of perfume lying around? Better poor it on my stuff!"

"And annoy everyone else?"

"Guess you'll just have to take me to the Professor and hope Gambit get out of there before the Wild Man find it huh?" He said with a little sigh, but his eyes were laughing.

"Right this way" she answered with a smile, leading the way.

"_So far, so good_" he thought.

XxxxX

So there he was.

"From what you told me on the phone, M. Lebeau, you are looking for a place to stay? This is not a place where you can just take a room," said the Professor with a little smile " There are responsibilities and many other things that come with it, as I am sure you know"

" Gambit well aware of that Sir, and that's why he's sitting right here. I want to know what the deal is "

" First, let me ask you something. Are you here to join the X-Men? "

Gambit took his time before he answered that. He looked at the Professor straight in the eyes and said "You want the short answer or the long one? " he said

" Give me the long one, I have some time " said the Professor.

" You see, all his life, Gambit been used cause of his powers. I was a member of the Thieves guild in the South"

The Professor raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. Gambit kept on.

" Gambit had to leave fast and can't go back anyways. The reasons for that are very personal, so Gambit asks that it be kept to that. When Jean-Luc, the man that raised him was captured, Gambit went back cause of honour but they not part of his life anymore," he said with a bitter smile. " Gambit need a place. A place where he can be useful. " He leaned forward and put his elbow on his knees. " Gambit heard about what happened, with Apocalypse and all. I realise some of the things you said make sense. You, the X-Men showed that no matter the disagreement, you were willing to do whatever it took to make things right, even ally with the enemy

" He sat back in the chair and added with a short smile. " Besides, someone told Gambit recently that he was doing the wrong things for the right reasons. Figured I might get a better teacher since my heart's in the right place "

The professor could sense that Remy was not telling the whole truth but he knew that what the young man was saying was honest. He also knew that everyone had secrets that followed them but he did not feel that Remy was, or could be, a threat. Besides, he had been known to give a chance to worst than Gambit! They talked for a while longer, the professor asking questions and Remy answering. As time went by, Gambit realised that he was feeling very comfortable talking to the man. He started to see why mutants would follow him. To battle and beyond.

The professor offered Gambit to help Scott teach mechanics for a week. See how it goes, with the students and the staff.

" You were the enemy not long ago. Some might have difficulty adjusting to having you around. If you're willing to put in the patience though, they'll come around. We ARE a team and everyone has to get along on the battlefield. We cannot have petty disagreements when the enemy attacks."

"Right. Gambit get that. Merci beaucoup, Professeur" (Thank you very much, Professor)

" Good then, Welcome to the team. Storm will show you to a room and fill you in on training and class schedules.

End of chapter one…reviewed and corrected.


	2. chapter two

**Disclaimer**: Nope, didn't create any of them

**Author's note:** When I posted this fic, I thought: " If I get 3 good reviews in a week, I'll keep writing…I got 6 in 48 hours!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!

**EreshkigalGirl:** Thanks for the good AND constructive review. It helps and I really appreciate. I'm stuck working with a French keyboard and I'm slowly figuring it out. This text should be easier to read…. And don't worry, Gambit's gonna have to work hard for this gal!!

**Anime Siren, ishandahalf, ScaliGirlHK, Tirya King:** Thanks for the good word and the encouragement, it's more efficient than coffee!

Now, I'll get back to writing. If I don't, some cat's gonna bite my toes…(**Obsidian Hearts**)

**The right thing for the right reasons**…**chapter two**

Gambit was surprised by the size of the place. Ororo gave him the full tour. She showed him the student's areas and those reserved for staff. He looked at everything, taking in every single details has he was trained to do has a thief. He noticed the attitude of the students they were coming across. The kids felt relaxed and were just acting like regular teenagers. He saw the respect they gave their professors. All of that in good spirit and discipline. He also noticed the construction and the security in the surroundings as Storm was showing him the outside of the house. He also noticed the pride in her voice as they got to the garden. This was obviously her favourite spot. He took note of that. He tried to figure out the weaknesses if someone were to break in. He was impressed by what he saw. Of course, with a bunch of mutant teenagers all with different powers and ready to go wild, you couldn't be too careful!

All the while, he was keeping an eye out for certain red head with white streaks but just couldn't seem to locate her…

XxxxX

Later on that evening, Storm, Scott, Jean, Wolverine and the Professor were having a meeting in his office.

"Please tell me you have a really good reason to let him stay here…" said Wolverine with a low and angry voice.

"Logan, please, calm down," Storm said.

"Not that I have to justify my actions to you Logan, but I do believe this young man could be an asset to our team. I …"

"Oh! Come on Wheels!! Give me a break! He's trouble and you know it!"

"Logan!" Jean shouted "let the Professor speak or leave. Your call!"

Everyone stared at the usually sweet Jean.

"He let you in when no one else would give you a chance and now you're asking him to turn his back on someone who's asking for help? After all the time you've spent here, I thought you would know better. The least you could do is listen."

"All right Red! Don't get snappy with me!"

"She's right, Logan," the Professor added. "I've decided to give Gambit a chance with us. His reasons are deeper than he realises himself."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"I could sense that he was telling me the truth. He told me he was a member of the Thieves Guild in New Orleans, but was banished. When one is raised by such guilds, they are taught that loyalty to the clan or group is everything. When he left what use to be his home and his life, Magneto found him but Gambit never swore allegiance to him. Now he is looking for a place to make new roots, people or a cause into witch he can put his loyalty."

"And that's enough for you?"

"No Storm, but he does not fully realise this yet. To him, he needs a place to stay and wants to try this out. He does not feel how deep his need for a family goes."

The Professor didn't say anything about Rogue…Of course; he knew the girl intrigued Gambit. He feared the reaction of Logan, more specifically. But on the other hand, it wasn't such a bad thing. The trick was convincing the young man that staying was a good idea in spite of what might happen with her.

"Well that's all good, we're gonna play nanny for a big boy," Wolverine said with an ironic tone. "But that still doesn't make him an asset."

"Well, you've all seen what he his capable of in combat. He has good fighting skills and his ability to charge objects with explosive energy is undeniably an asset in combat. Besides, being what he is, he can help us break in security systems, give us hints on how to gain access. Plus he has connections in places we've probably never even heard of. For all of those reasons, the practical and the other ones, he is welcome to stay here and I expect all of you to cooperate."

He said that to all but was looking at Wolverine. He knew that if there was trouble, that's where it would come from.

Everyone agreed and was getting ready to leave.

"By the way Scott, Gambit will be helping you out in mechanics class next week, starting on Monday. Let me know how it goes."

"I will Professor."

XxxxX

Gambit was now in his new room at the mansion. Tomorrow was Sunday and then…Monday.

"_Gambit never thought he'd be "un professeur_" (teacher in French)

After the tour, they'd gone to the garage to get his stuff and she had showed him to his new room. She then had to leave to get to some meeting and left him alone. He put his clothes and effects away but that only took about 15 minutes of his time and he found himself with nothing to do. Maybe he could ride in town and have a drink somewhere. And then it hit him! He realised he'd forgotten to ask about leaving the property. Could he do it at anytime? Did he need a code or card? A bit annoyed at himself, he decided to go and explore. Having drawn a good plan of the place in his mind during the tour, he decided to test his mental notes…and keep an eye out for…well, someone who could have the information he was looking for…

Chapter two, reviewed and corrected!

It's taking a bit longer to set than I thought. Hope I'm not boring you. I'm already working on the next chapter and action and interaction are coming! R & R !


	3. chapter three

**The right thing for hte right reasons...chapter three**

Rogue was walking on the property around the mansion. She felt a bit restless after the conversation she had earlier with Professor Xavier. She needed to make some decisions, tough ones, and she didn't really know witch direction to take. She played back the conversation in her mind…

"Rogue, have a seat," said the Professor after greeting her.

She felt a little uncomfortable. She had no idea why he had called her to his office and she was trying to figure out if she had done anything wrong.

"Calm down Rogue, I didn't call you here to give you a lecture," he said with a smile as she relaxed in her seat. "As a matter of fact, I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you."

Her head snapped up as she looked at him, wide eyed.

"Yes, Rogue, I'm very serious. Considering how far you've come in the last few years you've spent here and all of what you had to go through, you've demonstrated a great strength of character. I know we haven't had time to discuss all of this but I felt it was important I tell you."

She just sat there, a little stunned by those words.

"I don't really know what to say Professor…Thank you, I guess."

He laughed and looked at her. She couldn't see any irony or sarcasm in his eyes.

"Listen Rogue, all I'm saying is that I've been watching you. Not spying on you or anything like that, but seeing how you were doing and how you were handling things. I wanted you to make it on your own even though we were there, watching over you. And you have not deceived me. You are strong and independent and I have no doubt you will turn into a remarkable young women. I've been thinking about you, how we could try and help you with you powers. I know how much of a strain it is on you and I think I have an idea."

"What kind of an idea?"

She was a little scared, not really knowing what to expect… and still a bit stunned about what she was hearing. She really had NOT expected that.

"Well, here it is. You've heard of Tibetan monks, have you?"

"Please don't tell me you want me to go live in a monastery…!!!"

"No!! I would never do that to those poor fellows…" he said with a laugh.

"Then what?"

"A friend of mine spent many years with these monks. He's learned different techniques of meditations and such things. He would like to try and work with you. We have always worked in the same direction, in the way that we were trying to stop your powers from working at all, for you to simply not absorb. He is proposing something else. What if we worked on controlling WHAT you absorb?"

"I'm not sure I'm following you."

But as she said that, he could see a little glitter of hope dancing in her eyes.

"We will work out the details in time but it's exactly what I said. If you could learn to control you powers and choose what you absorb in a person, for instance their childhood memories or only the last conversation they had, maybe you could prevent absorbing their vital energy as well. I'm warning you though, this could be a very long process and you will have to work very hard."

"I don't know. I mean, it sounds nice and all, but…"

"I understand. You don't have to decide right now, but I thought you should know. I'm not going to force you to take any decision. You could even decide to give it a try and if after a few weeks, you see no results or you feel that you are wasting your time, nothing is keeping you from stopping. But this is a real chance. Take your time and if you have any questions or if you need to discuss anything, come see me. I only have your best interest at heart."

"Thank you Professor," she said as she got up. "I'll think about it, I promise."

XxxX

She was now sitting under a tree. She hadn't realised it gotten so late, but it was Saturday, tomorrow was Sunday and the rules on curfew were looser on weekends. So she just sat there, lost in thoughts. "_ Control_ _what I absorb. Sure. It could work. I really hadn't thought about it. Eventually, if this works, I could choose_ _to absorb….nothing!! But I guess the first thing I'll have to work on is patience! I heard meditation _requires _a lot of that! But…what if it does work?? This is the first time someone actually offers a logical_ _solution_." She didn't want to hope. She didn't want to believe. Or course, it could work but then again, could…What if it didn't! She was getting a little tired of getting her hopes up, because the fall was getting higher and harder. How often could you have your heart broken before it was beyond repair? She knew that if she gave it a try and failed, it would crush her. On the other hand, if she didn't even try, she would spend the rest of her life wondering; " What if…?"

Chapter three, reviewed and corrected


	4. chapter four

**Disclaimer:** You know I'm not Stan Lee so…

**Author's note:** Again thank you for your critics!! You are the wind beneath my wings, the coffee next to my keyboard, and the gas in my engine!!!! Love you guys!

**Author's babble:** You can jump straight to the story, I won't be insulted but if you're curious…Just want to let you know kind of where I'm coming from and where I'm going with this story. I've always been a fan of Marvel and especially the X-Men. I followed the first series in '92 and the Evolution series, read the comics and all. Gambit is one of my favourite characters and he has always been a loyal member of the X-Men. He never actually left the team, unlike Rogue. I'm kind of trying to set the mood, explain his presence and his loyalty, make a link between the first series; witch happens when they are older, and the Evolution series, that I see as the beginning. Don't know how long this is going to last, how many chapters I'll write, I'm letting it go and we'll see what happens. Oh! And for the record…I HATE what they did to Rogue in the movies…but that's just me.

XxxxX

Gambit walked around for a little while. He eventually ran into Jean who was making a round of the mansion, making sure nothing was getting out of hand. When these kids decided to pull a prank, clean up could take a week! After being briefed about the security procedures, he continued his exploration.

Some kids were in the library, others in the rec room, watching television or just sitting around. He decided to walk in and introduce himself to some of them, engaging conversations (mostly with the girls…just get them to gossip and sit back and listen) and putting his infamous Cajun charm at work again. The little smile started playing on his lips and the spark was back in his eyes. It didn't take very long before he was surrounded. Some faces were familiar and some weren't.

"So, like, you're gonna stay here, right?" asked a girl he knew was Kitty a.k.a Shadowcat. He always liked that one. She wasn't really her type but she was very lively and felt like a little firecracker. Besides, being a thief, one can only wonder what he could do if he could walk through walls…

"With all the "belles femmes" (pretty women) around here, how could Gambit ever dream of living anywhere else?"

That comment was welcomed by a few giggles.

"Come on Gambit," said a pretty Asian girl, Jubilee, "we know you were with Magneto. Who says we can really trust you?"

"Gambit just gonna have to work real hard at winning your trust…and you hearts!" He added with a wink.

Kitty laughed and gave him a punch on the shoulder

"You kidnapped my roommate!! No one is going to, like, sleep safe with you around here!!"

All of a sudden, Kitty was a lot more interesting… "_roommate huh_?" He played with the idea of asking about Rogue but then realised that, when you're fifteen, keeping a secret means only telling it to one person at a time. He was already going to be the centre of all gossip for a few days, no doubt; so attracting attention was not a good idea. But he kept notes.

When people started to make their leave, he went outside, on the front porch, for a cigarette. No smoking in the school…

As he sat on the stairs, he thought about how things had gone today and he had to admit that it had been easier than expected. It felt strange to him to be sitting there, in the house of the X-Men. Felt even stranger to think he was considering joining them! Of course, he hadn't come face to face with Wolverine yet. And he still hadn't seen her…

Just then, he heard footsteps coming towards him, and sure enough, when he looked up, there she was. Lost in thoughts, she was walking his way and didn't even notice him.

XxxX

After sitting under that tree for a while, Rogue decided to make her way to the mansion. She was hoping it was late enough so that she wouldn't run into anyone. She didn't feel like discussing anything and she knew Kitty would be very, very curious.

Just when she was about to set foot on the first step, a voice right next to her said;

"You still look unhappy, Cherie."

She froze and turned her head slowly. Sure enough, it was Gambit. She had recognized the voice but to get confirmation…

"What…what are YOU doing here?"

He could easily read her emotions on her face. Defiance, a bit of anger and…yep! That was joy all right! Faint, hidden under a lot of annoyance, but it was there.

"Just looking out for you, ma belle (beautiful)"

"I thought I made myself clear! I don't need you to look out for me! Now if you don't get out of here fast, I'm gonna go get some help. How did you get in here in the first place anyway?"

"Storm opened the door for Gambit."

He had that little smile. The one she hated to love...

"WHAT???"

Had the world gone mad? She couldn't have been sitting under that tree that long!!!

"Oui Cherie, (yes dear) Gambit now the newest member of the X-team."

And still…that smile!

"Member? You…you…but…I…"

"You know, you use to be a bit more articulate."

She shot him an angry look.

"First, wipe that smirk off your face (he didn't) and second, you may be a new member here but that doesn't mean I have to like it! As long as you stay out of my way, very far out of my way, we should get along just fine."

She started to make her way up the stairs and to the front door, but just as she was putting her hand on the doorknob, he added;

"That gonna be very hard, since you and Gambit on the same training team…"

She turned to look at him. He threw what was left of his cigarette and came up the stairs. She took a step back when he came close, and she was getting ready to slap him if he tried anything. But he just opened the door and held it for her. He made a short bow.

"Ladies first."

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Don't look at Gambit like that, Cherie, you're breaking my heart!"

"If you think that's pain, you ain't seen nothing yet, swamp rat!!"

And with that, she walked away and made her way to her room. That exit would have been perfect…If only she didn't hear him laugh!! But by the time she got to her room, a little smile was playing on her lips. Thank God Kitty was sleeping and didn't see that!

Chapter four reviewed and corrected


	5. chapter five

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill…not mine.

**Author's note:** Yeah!!!!! Problem solved! As it turns out, it wasn't the person in front of the keyboard and it wasn't the keyboard either…it was the machine. Whenever I uploaded a doc on the site, it erased everything but the words and would only correct a few things. Now, problem solved. So, Thank you for bearing with me. I've corrected the previous chapters and reloaded them. No changes to the story though.

And now (drum roll)

**The right thing for the right reasons…Chapter five**

The next morning was hectic. Beast officially introduced Gambit at the chaos that took place in the kitchen.

"Is it like that every morning?" asked Gambit

"No, this is a rather quiet morning considering we have no training sessions before 10am on Sundays."

The blue man's agility was merely enough to make it from the counter to the table with all the food still on the plate. Gambit watched and laughed when he saw the expression or relief on Beast's face as he finally sat down. He poured himself a cup of coffee and joined him, sitting across the table. Things started to whine down a bit as the teens started to clean up and leave.

"I suspect we will see a few more faces than usual this early in the day though."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Novelty my friend. You are new here. The kids are going to want to see you. Plus, if I'm not mistaking, you spoke with Kitty and Jubilee last night. I would not be surprised if they both spent all night going from room to room and fill all their friends with juicy gossip."

Of course, the word had gotten around since last night so everyone who hadn't been in the rec room was impatiently waiting for to see the '_new guy'._ As he sat there, he heard the thundering sound of feet running towards the kitchen. Just as they came to the door, the footsteps slowed and stopped. Then, half a face peeked through the door. It disappeared just as quickly. And just after that, about five teens came through the door, trying to look innocent and making their way around the kitchen, taking the excuse of breakfast to just really take a good look at him.

Both startled, Beast and Gambit looked at each other for a second, and then laughed.

"Gambit just figured out what he could teach here!!"

"And what would that be" asked Beast, still laughing.

"Discretion…"

"Lord knows they need it!!"

XxxxX

Gambit never had any trouble charming people, his eyes weren't just strange, they had a hypnotic quality to them and when he put the effort into it, he could charm anyone or anything. He also had some emphatic ability; he could easily tap into someone's emotions and be un tune with them, witch obviously made him an excellent listener…an ability he had often used to quietly emptying a gal's purse while she was telling him her life story!!

"_Those days are over now_," he thought with a smile. He was making his way to the Danger Room, very curious to see what that room was. He'd heard about it. There was a bit of anxiety as well. He had learned that the person in charge of the training sessions was the Wild Man himself. Not that Gambit was afraid of him but he did make him a bit nervous. When the X-Men at picked up Rogue in the Bayou, he had sensed that the feelings Wolverine had for the lonely girl were authentic. Very protective, kind of like a father. He'd often wondered what the story was between the two of them. But anyway, no matter how you put it, Wolverine was competition and that's what made Gambit a bit anxious. He was wondering how the outbreak would come.

XxxxX

Rogue was making her way to the Danger Room herself. She was wondering about the dream she had last night. Thing is, it wasn't a dream. The images that she saw were memories that she had absorbed from someone else. Images that she had pushed back in the back of her mind because she didn't want to look at them. Looking at them would have given them a tangible reality. It would have been like admitting it could be…unfortunately, at night, those images weren't in check, and seeing Gambit last night had opened the box in witch they were locked.

She saw herself. Through the eyes of Gambit. That's what she had absorbed, when they had touched. Images of herself in the train, as he watched her sleep and then wake up, turning away before she could see him. And then, walking in the streets of New Orleans, in that Jazz bar, as she listened to the music. She couldn't remember closing her eyes but she did. It wasn't just the images but the way he was detailing her, and the feelings. She gave herself a smack on the head. "_Wake up girl! He just wanted to use you_ _remember_?" Right! But that had occurred after the kidnapping. After they had found out they had so much in common. And he did give her that card…

Of course, lost in thought as she was, again, she turned the corner to get to the elevator and ended up smashing straight in the arms of…

"Gambit!!"

"Bonjour cherie," he replied, grabbing her by the waist with one arm, to prevent her from falling of course.

"Let go of me," she said, pushing him back.

"Hey, you the one that jump in my arms, petite, Gambit not gonna complain."

"I wasn't intentional, trust me!"

"Of course it wasn't!" he said with an ironic tone. "But no worries! Gambit can be patient." He added with wide smile.

Torn between teaching him all the bad words she'd learn from Wolverine, hitting him until he blacked out or just screaming her lungs out at him, she finally opted for non of the above and just turned her back on him, pushing the button for that darn elevator to get there. She jumped when she heard his voice right next to her ear, his breath gently brushing her hair on her cheek.

"Very patient," he whispered.

She turned around and started to say something but just then, Kitty and Kurt joined them. She closed her mouth and turned her back on him again.

"Cool! So you're like, gonna train with us?" Kitty said when they got there.

"Yes, petite."

Rogue was saved by her friend. Kitty started talking to Gambit and even though he was still shooting looks at her, she now had a good excuse to ignore him. Kitty was her roommate and best friend and even if sometimes, Rogue just wished she stopped talking, right now, she was grateful for it.

"Is everything all right Rogue?" Kurt whispered, aware of the 'history' between Gambit and the girl he considered his only family.

"Yeah Kurt, everything's fine." She answered as they all got on the elevator.


	6. Chapter six

**Disclaimer :** I didn't create any of the characters, I just stole their personalities...

**Author's note :** Christmas Madness is officially upon us!! That's why it took a little longer for me to post another chapter. This one is a bit longer, it was going to be longer than that but I cut in two and the rest should follow within a day or so. Jsut to keep you waiting a bit more.

**Warning!** Major Ultimate X-Men spoiler for issue53 at the end....but if you're a ROMY fan, got toshare it!

So....

**The right thing for the right reasons...chapter six**

They walked out of the elevator, down a short corridor and into the Danger room itself, meeting up with the rest of the training team. Beast and Wolverine were in the control room, overlooking the training area. Wolverine's voice was heard through the intercom

"All right kids. Listen up. Today's training session is going to be an obstacle course. Team one will be; Rogue, Kurt, Kitty and Gambit. You guys have to make it to the end. Bobby, Amara, Jean and Storm, you have to keep team one from reaching the end. Simple enough. The only rule I'm insisting on is that you have to work as teams. No going off on your own. If your teammates are in trouble, get them out. If the whole team doesn't make it to the end, training session failed. Got it?"

They all nodded and moved in position.

XxxxX

When they walked out about 30 minutes later, team one was washed out. Gambit and Kurt nearly had to drag Rogue all the way through the obstacle course. Her concentration was completely off and they eventually made it through thanks to Kurt's teleportation and Kitty' phasing. But they made it anyway, feeling rather proud of themselves. Strom and Jean had put a lot of effort into it, but Booby and Amara didn't stop picking on each other and that gave team one an advantage.

They were catching their breaths when Wolverine walked up to them.

"Can't say that was the best I've seen but you made it, so you get your points. Bobby and Amara, you two are going to work a bit of overtime tonight, just to learn the meaning of team work."

Both teens walked away, mumbling.

"The rest of you are off the hook for today, except for you Rogue. I want to have a word with you"

Kurt and Kitty shot her a sympathetic look and walked away with Gambit. She braced herself for the lecture she knew was coming. Witch is why she was fairly surprised when Logan spoke to her in a concerned tone, one she wasn't used to.

"Is everything all right Stripes?"

She looked up at him but quickly looked back down.

"Yeah sure…why?"

"You seem a little spaced out. I've seen you worried before but you were down right dangerous today. I'm worried about you kid. You know you can come to me with anything right?"

Logan was the tough guy. The one that never broke down, the cement pillar you could lean on. To hear him speak with such concern and kindness had the strangest effect on her. He watched her fight back the tears until she finally broke down and started sobbing. Logan didn't really know what to do. He didn't usually deal well with women in tears. But this was Rogue. So he reached out to her and wrapped her in his arms, careful not to touch her skin. She cried there for a few minutes, until she calmed down and pushed him softly.

"Thanks, I didn't know it but I needed that."

"Nothing like a good cry," he answered, still a little uneasy. "So, want to talk about it? It's not that low life Gumbo is it?"

"What? No of course not!"

But he did notice how she flushed.

" So what is it then."

She started to tell him about what the Professor had told her. How she might have a chance at finally controlling that curse of hers. How she was afraid to get her hopes crushed again. How she didn't really know what to do and couldn't really think about anything else.

"Listen kid," he told her "I'm not the one to give good advices. But I'm gonna tell you this. They say that the beginning of wisdom is to accept the things you can't change and change the things you can. You can't change your powers, but you can change the way they affect your life. Whether you do this thing or not. You're one of the strongest person I know, Rogue. And remember one thing. If you do fall, if your hopes get crushed as you say, you got people here to catch you this time."

She took in a deep breath. "Thanks Logan. That actually does make me feel a bit better."

"I can't take the decision for you, but whatever you decide, I'm backing you up."

She gave him a quick hug and went back to the elevator. By the time she reached it, her decision was made.

XxxxX

"I'm glad to hear that Rogue," said the Professor. "I'm sure you'll learn a lot with him."

"I hope so Professor. But I'd like to wait until the end of the school year. It's only a month away."

"That goes without saying. I'm not going to let you fail a year, even for the sake of this. You know how much I value your education. As soon as you've graduated, let me know and we set up a meeting. I'm sure you'd like to talk to him before the two of you start working together."

"Absolutely."

She stood up and started to make her way to the door. "And Professor, thank you again. For everything."

"You're most welcome Rogue."

XxxxX

She was walking down the hall, looking for Kitty. They both had planned to go to the Mall, along with Jubilee and hang out there this afternoon. Not like there was anything more interesting to do on a Sunday afternoon in Bayville anyway. She felt good, as if a weight had been taking off her shoulders. Making up her mind had lifted it. She hadn't realised it was there until it was gone.

When she got to the rec room, she stopped at the door and watched as Gambit played his little charm number on some of the girls. They were all laughing and hanging at his every word. "_What is it about him?_" She stood there and detailed him. She had to admit, he was good looking. Ok. Understatement. He was gorgeous! And those eyes! She remembered a certain Jazz bar in Louisiana… "_Snap out of it girl!!_"

Just on cue, he slowly turned his head towards the door and smiled at her, as if he knew she was there the whole time, staring at him. She felt her face getting burning hot, but didn't look away. Instead, she lifted her chin, smiled back and walked up to him. He watched her come with a little grin, casually leaning back on a pool table.

"Hey, Swamp rat!" She said with a wide, falsely innocent smile.

He laughed and shot back; "Bonjour, cherie!"

"Stop calling me that, I hate it!"

"A une condition, ma belle," he answered with a smile. (Under one condition, beautiful)

She looked at him, inviting him to continue.

"Call me Gambit, sounds a lot better than Swamp rat, non?" he added with a little smirk

"Let's make a deal. I'll only call you Swamp rat when you annoy me, ok?"

He scratched his head and shot her a funny look. "That'd be all the time huh?"

She finally let out the laugh she was holding back. "Keep working on it Cajun!"

He laughed along with her, all the other girls forgotten. Not that he was trying to seduce them or anything but as soon as he had sensed her by the door, all that was not her just blurred out. He was surprised to see her come to him like that. And that smile!

She took him by the elbow and led him a little further away. He let her guide him, curious to hear what she had to say.

"Listen Swam…Oups! Sorry" she said with a grin.

"No you're not, but go on…" He was smiling.

"Ok, I did that on purpose. Can't help it. I just wanted to know if you'd seen Kitty. I was supposed to meet her but…well, you were there. And then I had to see the Professor so I ran pretty late."

" She left with Scott and Jean a little while back."

Rogue frowned a bit. "I guess she got tired of waiting for me."

Gambit made a little smile. "She said she was going to the Mall. If you want, Gambit can give you a ride on his bike."

"You'd do that? Why are you being so nice to me? I haven't really been nice to YOU."

"And miss out on a chance to have you arms around me?" He shot back with a wide smile.

"Cut it out, Swamp rat!"

He laughed. "Ok! I deserved that one!"

"I mean it. Can you give me an honest answer?"

"Oui, I can. Gambit figures he owes you."

"Owes me for what?"

"For coming back for him, down in the Bayou. Even after you knew he tricked you. You came back and helped."

"Is that why you're here? Cause you owe me something?" she asked, very surprised.

"Not only that. Mais oui, it helped my decision. That you were here."

Rogue was left out of breath by that. She just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"So, what about that ride?"

XxxxX

She was holding on to him, her face leaning on his back. He was driving fast, but he was a good driver. She just let in the feel of the speed and the smell of him. They eventually reached the Mall, way too soon for her.

"Thanks for the ride, Gambit," she said as she got off the bike.

"Anytime."

She looked at him as he drove away. Something was bothering her a little. She had noticed how is behaviour was different when he was with her. He wasn't as cocky as he was with the other girls. She could tell he was putting on a mask, playing a role. But not with her. He seemed more open, more…natural. She sighed and walked in, looking for her friends.

XxxxX

There you go! You know the drill...Feed me!! Feed me!!

By the way, I just finished reading issue 53 of the Ultimate X-Men...AND ROGUE AND GAMBIT KISS!!! I just had to share the joy! The image is awesome, if you have a chance to take a look at it. They kiss under the rain sssoooo romantic!


	7. chapter seven

**Disclaimer**: I did not create them…but I may have played with their age. I'm not sure Jubilee, Kitty and Rogue are the same age. But it fit my story well so I took some liberties.

**Author's babble**: Thank you, thank you, thank you. For all of those who read and those who reviewed. It's really great to see how you're following me through this.

**Season's Greetings!! My wish to you is that all your wishes come true!** I'm leaving for a few days, visiting family all around but I should be able to post again before the New Year! So have a great one!!

**The right thing for the right reasons…. chapter seven**

She found Kitty and Jubilee easily enough, but regretted coming pretty soon after that. The topic of the day was…The Prom. Of Course. She hadn't thought about that! This was their last year in Bayville High and since they were graduating, there was that dreaded night…Rogue wasn't very big on such events and had already made up her mind that she wasn't going. Not like she could find a date anyway. The 'Normal' kids in school pretty much avoided her, with her gothic look and general attitude. As for the mutants at the Institute, either she wouldn't be caught dead on a date with them, or they were too young. She would have thought about Scott not long ago, but she had come to reason about her feelings for him. He was just a crush and now she was over him. So, she dragged her feet behind the two other girls and sighed as they were looking at dresses and gossiping on who would wear what with who and how…

"Come on Rogue, aren't you like, gonna look at anything?" Kitty asked

"No. I'm not gonna waste my money on some dress. Besides, I'm not going."

"What?! But Prom night is like, a big thing."

"No it's not! It's just an excuse for a big party! It's useless and expensive. I don't need to look like a dork in a stupid dress to know that I graduated." She left the two girls there and walked away, stopping a bit further away, her back turned to them

Kitty and Jubilee were a little dumbfounded by her reaction.

"I think you struck a very sensible cord." Jubilee said.

"Wow! You think! But I don't get it. Why is she making such a big deal out of it?"

"I don't know. Listen; let's just drop the subject. Maybe we can get her to talk, later on."

They both walked up to Rogue and made small talk, as if nothing happened. She eventually relaxed and the rest of the afternoon went pretty smoothly. Kitty and Jubilee avoided the subject of the Prom. For now. They met up with Scott and Jean later on and made their way back to the Mansion.

XxxxX

Back at the Institute, Wolverine was having a meeting with Professor Xavier.

"How was the training session with our new recruit this morning" asked the Professor.

"Good."

"Logan, please…"

"All right, all right," said Logan with a little smile. "I have to say, he's good. He's got a lot of agility, but nothing mutant like. Just that he's been well trained."

"Well, the Guilds do have the reputation of thoroughly training their members. I would even say that he did not demonstrate all the range of his abilities yet."

"That's the feeling I got. That he was holding back or something. But he did good. He's in full control of his mutant power. Probably still testing his limits but he fully understands what he can do."

"Yes, it's rather rare to meet such a young mutant who has such full control. I wonder who trained him. I guess that's one of the many things we will have to learn from him."

"Yeah well, whatever. I still think he's trouble."

"Logan, for you, even an innocent child is trouble," replied the Professor with a smile.

"Hey! Let five of those so called innocent kids loose in a house and you'll see what I mean."

XxxxX

Back in their room, Kitty and Rogue were putting their stuff away. Jubilee was doing the same in her own room; they planned to meet for dinner later on.

"Rogue?"

"Mmmm…"

"Please don't get mad at me," Kitty pleaded, before anything else. Rogue turned around and looked at Kitty, raising an eyebrow.

"Why did you react like that back at the Mall? I know you're not big on socials and stuff but that was a bit harsh, no?"

Rogue sighed and sat on her bed. "I know. I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. I guess I owe an apology to Jubilee too."

Kitty brushed it off. "That's ok. But…why?"

"You know…Prom night is something so…NORMAL! It's something you prepare along with your mom. Shopping for the dress, the hair." She raised her shoulders. "I don't know, I don't do normal. I just don't want to go."

"I think you're more worried about getting a date" Kitty teased her.

"Oh yeah! Lots of guys lined up at my door. Me! The girl who literally knocks you out with a kiss!"

"Well, I know of at least one guy who's asking a lot about you lately."

"Huh? Who?"

"Oh! I'm not sure I'm gonna tell you"

"Kitty Pryde!!"

Rogue picked up her pillow and slowly started to make her way to her roommate, raising the pillow above her head.

"Ok! Ok!" Kitty giggled. Rogue dropped the pillow and sat on the bed, next to Kitty.

"Come on," kitty continued. "You've got to know who I'm talking about. Tall, handsome, great smile…and very sexy Cajun accent!"

"Gambit! What do you mean he's been asking about me?"

"Well, I have to say he's been very subtle about it. A little question here and another there but I've been keeping track. He's definitely gathering info about you."

"Oh…and what do I care?" Rogue tried to take an indifferent tone.

"Oh you do care!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, the colour of you cheeks right now." Rogue laughed at that and hid her face in her hands. "Plus, the fact that you still have that card he gave you, what was it? The Queen of Hearts?"

Rogue's head snapped back up. "How did you know that?"

"I've seen you get up sometimes and pick it up. I never touched it and I haven't told anyone either, but I know it's in the top drawer of you nightstand. Admit it Rogue, you like him!"

"That might be a big word yet. But I don't know, there IS something about him."

"Pllllllease!! It's EVERYTHING about him!" Kitty said. "Why don't you ask HIM to the prom, he could be your date."

"First of all, I don't do the dating thing. Come on Kitty, you know what my powers do. I can't risk it. Hurting someone else 'by accident'."

"Rogue, you come on! He knows about your powers. From what I gather, he's been victim to it more than once. And yet, here he is, interested in you! YOU, Rogue. Not anyone else. He could have any girl he wants."

"Exactly! If he could have anyone, why bother with the untouchable?"

"I don't have all the answers. You'll have to ask him." Kitty put a hand on her friend's arm. "I promise I won't bother you with the Prom thing again if you promise to think about it. Forget the whole 'NORMAL' thing. It's just going to be a bunch of us, all dressed up and having fun. That's really all there is to it."

"I promise."

They walked out of their room, met up with Jubilee and went downstairs to get some dinner.

XxxxX

Rogue was sitting in the library after dinner. She was trying to catch up on history. The final weeks were coming in fast and she really wanted to make sure she got good grades. A few years back she wouldn't have cared about petty little things such as a history grade, but that's the influence that Charles Xavier had had on her. He'd made her realise there were more important things than being a terrorist!!

"Need help, petite?"

She raised her eyes, only to meet two deep red pools, staring right back at her. "_Man! Those eyes_" Realising she was just staring at him, mouth open and not saying anything, she flushed and said the most original thing in the world; "What?"

He laughed and sat next to her. "Gambit was asking if you need help."

"Hum? Oh ! You mean study! Uhh…no, I'm fine. Thanks. I mean for asking…" And on with the babble fest! He just looked at her, his eyes laughing.

"I know, I know, I used to be a bit more articulate!" She said, rolling her eyes. "Thanks for the offer," she said in a firmer tone, "but I'll be fine. Just got to get through this chapter."

"Pas de probleme (no problem), just call on me if you need anything." He started to get up and leave. A flash went through her mind. "_Just a bunch of us, all dressed up and_ _having fun. Let's see,I tried shutting myself from the world and that didn't work. Let's try something different, _" she thought. "Gambit" she called out loud, before she changed her mind.

He turned around. "Oui?"

She got up and walked to him. "I'm gonna ask you something, but be very comfortable saying no if you don't feel like it ok?" He could see she was nervous, more than when he walked in. "See, I'm graduating this year and, well…there's the Prom and…" she trailed off.

He gently took her gloved hand in his and raised it. He placed a soft kiss on her knuckles and said; "Je serai honoré de t'accompagner, ma Belle du Sud." (I'd be honored to accompany you, my Southern Belle)

She sat back at her table, and her book, after he left. Obviously, studying was now going to be near impossible! She didn't quite understand all he said, but she figured it meant yes.


	8. sorry

Apologies…

Hi everyone. I have no excuses…. only an explanation. My grandmother passed away on New Year's Eve and my grandfather left us only 11 days after that. I spent the last 5 weeks in Ottawa and with the help of my cousin; we had to take care of a few things. Sorting their stuff (72 years of marriage! Although we both wished they were there with us, we had a blast! You cannot imagine the number of bowling trophies my Papy got!) putting the house up for sale and just dealing with everything.

So, I'm back home and as I was already working on a new chapter, I should be able to post it by Monday.

Again…..

Sorry!


End file.
